Since a wireless local area network (LAN) represented by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 has recently been propagated, wireless communication apparatuses corresponding to the wireless LAN are increasingly being used. Here, when multiple wireless communication apparatuses are located within communication ranges thereof, communication efficiency may deteriorate due to the generation of radio wave interference and the like.
To solve such a problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention relating to a wireless communication apparatus that decides a level of a wireless LAN environment on the basis of a carrier-to-noise (C/N) ratio with respect to received carriers and performs transmission with a transmit power value corresponding to the decided level. According to the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to reduce power consumption while maintaining communication efficiency because transmit power can be decreased when a wireless LAN environment is favorable whereas the transmit power can be increased when the wireless LAN environment is unfavorable.